Because of Autumn
by Pure Aura-Chan
Summary: In the midst of a September storm, Iggy becomes seperated from the flock and is left with no hope. But when a kind yet mysterious girl comes along to help him, will Iggy still want to return with the family he's always had? Please Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

_**In Autumn's Grasp**_

**Prologue **_{September 19}_

This was the worst rain all year for this thriving city. For one boy, it couldn't get much worse. He's been separated from his friends- no, his family; he's lost in an unknown territory, yet worst of all, he's blind.

_-Iggy's PoV-_

I don't know what time it was or even what day. It's not like I could see a clock to help me. Damn my blindness. I knew it was only a matter of time before I became separated from them. Do they even know I'm gone? Who knows how far they've gotten. I told them, I told them we shouldn't fly in that storm, but no one listens to the blind kid. Out of anger, I punched a nearby wall… a nearby _stone _wall. I could feel the warm blood flow from my knuckles. I don't want to do anything, go anywhere, so I pulled myself onto the wall and just sat there in the pouring down rain with my already soaking clothes. This itself wouldn't be so bad it I hadn't gotten _struck _by lightning out of the sky. I could barely take the pain. The bolt hit my left wing and hurts too bad to even move.

Softly, there was a twig snap a few feet away. My ears perked up but I remained stationary.

"Are you okay?" a smooth flowing voice asked me.

"Go away."

"Do you need help?" the girl asked again.

"I said, Go away." I grit my teeth.

I felt her hand wrap around my arm. "But it's pouring down rain, you're soaking wet, hurt, and in an alley."

"That doesn't mean anything, nothing matters anymore."

"Don't say that." She clenched tighter, but I tried to pull away. "I won't hurt you. My name's Autumn, I'll take you to my house and you can call someone."

I shied away. "There's no one I can call." Sure, I lied, but I just wanted this girl to get away from me.

I heard her quietly bite her lip. "Well, if you can't call anyone, at least you can warm up at my house. Please?"

"No."

Autumn huffed. "Then I'll bring you by force!" She tugged weakly on my arm.

"Just how old are you?" I questioned, but her strength already tells me that she's about 10.

"14."

I broke out laughing, though it caused my wing to hurt severely. "But you're so weak!"

"Hahaha, now that you're done insulting me, will you please come with me? I can't stand seeing someone in need." Autumn begged.

Why? Why do I feel like I can trust this girl? But, it's either her or a hospital, and I'm definitely _not _going to a hospital. If I do go with her, I will be able to rest my wound off for a few days. I also may be able to call Max's mom and get some on the flock's whereabouts. Though, there may be a trap involved, yet my instincts are telling me to trust her.

"Okay," I agreed, "I'll come with you."

When we arrived to her house, I already felt warmer. I could hear a fire crackling nearby. Autumn applied a light pressure to my hand.

"Can you hold that towel there? I'm gonna make you some soup." I heard her walk away. Feeling the towel again, I could tell it was green, you know, because of my "feeling colors" ability.

"Wouldn't you're parents be upset about you bringing a random boy home?" I cracked a grin. She laughed.

"There're out of town for two weeks. It's their anniversary~." Autumn sang merrily. "I never caught your name."

Shit, what should I do, what should I do? "It's uh… James…"

"Okay James, can you help prepare dinner?"

I had to resist that urge to say yes, I just had to! I can't let her know I'm capable of much or she could get suspicious. "Uh, I'm blind." I set the towel on the table, my wound already starting to heal.

"I saw, and I feel really bad about that, but you just seemed the cooking type. Sorry, my mistake."

Autumn didn't say a thing after that. I cracked a grin. This is good, for the less attached I get to her, the better it is, for the both of us.

Autumn lead me over to the fireplace and wrapped a _red _blanket around me. She handed me a bowl of soup. Neither of us said anything.

"Hey… Autumn, what city am I in?" I asked her and took a spoonful of steaming hot soup to my mouth.

"Cincinnati, Ohio."

I'm really far off from New York for the award ceremony in a few weeks. Oh well, it's only a matter of time until the flock returns for me. I guess a few days with this girl wouldn't hurt considering we've been danger free for weeks on end.

"Oh… your jacket… why is it singed?"

"… I got hit by lightning." I remarked sourly back.

"Oh my God, that's terrible!" I heard her leapt off the couch and run to another room to get some medical supplies. A shiver went down my spine.

When she came back and asked me to remove at least the top left portion of my clothes, I urged her not to and that I'd take care of it. It's just too risky at the moment. She finally let me be and handed me extremely large clothes.

Autumn also lead me around the guest bedroom so I didn't trip or get hurt in the middle of the night. She also showed me the layout and organization of the other rooms in the house in case of an emergency.

"Can I see what you look like?" I asked her. I could bet a million bucks that she'd be raising an eyebrow right now.

I, shaking, ran my long fingers through her silky hair. Her hair was a sweet honey auburn that was close to the color of an autumn leaf and was quite long too, maybe middle back length. My fingers then moved down her child-like face. Her skin was somewhat pale, but also was torn up with little scratches. I raised an eyebrow.

I felt her face getting slightly warmer, indicating she was blushing.

"Anyways, g-good night, J-James." She quickly left to her room.

Though there was so much more I wanted to ask her, it's just best to keep a low profile.

"Autumn…?"

**Author's Notes: I am a huge Maximum Ride fan, and even more, Iggy's. No one really spotlights him as much as Max and Fang and so on. I know this fist chap. my seem boring, but it'll pick up, first chapters aren't always the best. Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

_**Why Red?**_

_Day 2_

I blinked to wake, though I wasn't able to see anything. By now, my knuckles were fully healed. My wing was a different story on the other hand. I can't even fold it perfectly, giving me more of a risk of getting caught. That's _just _what I need… more attention than I already have. I groaned and got out of bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

A sudden knock at my door caused me to jump.

"James? Are you alive in there? Come on, I need to get to the store." Autumn giggled a bit after she ended.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be out there in a minute." I assured her. If I could only see myself in the mirror to see how groggily I look. I eventually gave up and sulked out the door.

Autumn chuckled. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

I ginned ever so slightly. She lightly huffed and reached up to fix my hair. "Ugg, James, why do you have to be so tall?"

Much to my surprise, part of me wanted to tell it's because I'm part bird and I'm only 14 but I look much older. Part of me wanted to spit out "Hey Autumn, listen, I'm actually a winged freak that gives almost nothing but trouble to the people around me." I of course held myself back. It was foolish to think that I could ever do that. Even though our identities are less of a secret, that doesn't mean we're liked by everyone and that we don't have insecurities.

Once we reached the store, Autumn began reading off a list of groceries she needed.

"Milk, sugar, nutmeg, cooking oil, and a bunch of other stuff I don't understand so much about." she rambled on. "I was hoping to make cookies later and make… uh… what do you want for dinner?"

My stomach rumbled; I haven't eaten since lunch… _yesterday_. Even the mention of cookies made my mouth water, especially if they're anything like Dr. Martinez's. "Anything's fine with me."

"Oh hey boy, looky here! Reddie's gone shopping!" A boy hollered out. A few other boys joined in.

"Shut up Zack, I'm busy!" Autumn quickly countered. I was completely confused by this whole conversation.

"And look, she's with a boy! Ooo-oooo!" Zack hooted.

"Knock it off Zack! He's my friend, James." she snapped back. I froze up at the word. _F-Friend?_

The boys huffed. "Hmph! That's the only friend you can make! A blind kid! It's because he won't see how fucked up your arms and rejected body are!" My blood began to boil.

I softly heard one of them pull a can off a shelf. He chuckled to himself and then whipped the can at Autumn. As the rush of wind came by my sensitive ears, I shot my arm out and caught the can. Everyone gasped.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I seethed through my teeth.

"C'mon guys, let's get outta' here." And with that, they left.

"James…"

I set the can on the shelf next to me and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, but how'd you do that so fast?" she questioned.

I ignored that question and continued on. "What did they mean by torn up arms?"

She hesitated. "I… I was in a plane crash a few years ago. My arms were burned really bad and I…"

"Stop, that's enough." I told her. I knew where to stop conversations like this, because of my own… personal experience.

"Can I?" I gestured to her arms. I wanted to see what all of this meant.

Very gently, I touched her forearms. My heart skipped a beat. The boys really weren't kidding! Her arm was a scorching red! I pulled my hand back. Her uneasiness filled the air.

"I'm so sorry about-" She cut me off.

"Don't be; I've been teased by them all the time. I'm used to it."

I bit my lip. "That doesn't make it right!" I then paused and clenched onto my extremely large shirt. "I've been bullied too… so we're on the same page." Neither of us talked after that. I closed my eyes and sighed.

The conversations didn't get any better when we got back to her house. I laid my head on the dinner table while Autumn mixed the batter for sugar cookies.

_That would explain the scratches on her face. _I thought, _I guess we're both outcasts. _

"… James?" Autumn called out, her voice signaling she's been trying to get me to respond for quite awhile.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Want to help me make the cookies?"

You know what? I could actually use something to cheer me up. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. PLOP! I raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the dough. Go on, make some shapes. I already evened it out for you." Autumn said cheerfully.

I patted along the counter for a cookie cutter and grasped onto it. "Like this?" I placed it on the dough and pushed down.

"Perfect!"

And that's how it went for the rest of the night. We both made cookies, cracked jokes, and I actually… I actually felt I made a friend. No longer did I feel she was just a person that is housing me for a few days, but she felt like a warm, safe, and interesting person that really connects with me. I can't remember how long it's been hanging out like this with somebody (besides the Flock and a few others). She also made spaghetti for dinner while we were waiting for the cookies to bake. I just hope I room for the actual cookies considering how much dough I ate…

Now we were relaxing in the living room. We had the fireplace blasting, which is weird considering it was only September, but, Autumn likes to do things weird. That's what I like about her- I mean not that I like, like her but-. I sighed.

"James, stay still." She demanded softly.

I froze. "Why?"

"Because it's hard to draw you when you're moving." I heard the gentle scratches on paper.

"Why are you drawing me?" I crawled over to her and sat next to her. She sighed and set her pencil down.

"I've always liked art, but it really influenced me after my accident. You see, I've always participated in sports, but now I just get ridiculed. My arms get sore easily too. Playing sports isn't necessarily painful, but it tires me out fast. I draw… a lot."

"… What do you like to draw?" I asked her.

"People and places. They represent where you've been, where you want to go; they people you've meet, the memories all of these things hold."

"Then why are you drawing me?"

"... Because you're a person I want to remember, even after you leave. James…"

_**Author's Note: FINALLY! (Phew!) Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy! Thanks all loyal readers! Enjoy the story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Chapter 3-**_

**_School Can Wait_**

_Day 3_

I whistled merrily to myself on my out into the kitchen. Now I knew where the cooking supplies where so, like the amazing mutant I am, I started to fry some eggs for the two of us.

After a few minutes, footsteps ran into the room.

"JAMES? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Autumn shouted. I smiled and turned to her.

"Actually, I am a little crazy. And… my name's not James." I turned my attention happily back to the eggs, still whistling.

"I- it's not?"

"Nope~."

I heard her pull out a chair at the table and sit down. "Then… what is it?"

I slid two plates over to her and pushed the eggs onto them. "That's for you to figure out. And you better get going, school doesn't wait forever."

She sighed. "I wish it did- HEY! How do you know I had school! Or even what time it was?" I bet if I could see her now, she would be frozen, eyebrow raised, in her seat and a finger pointing at me.

"I overheard your phone call to your parents last night. Just because I'm blind, that doesn't mean I'm deaf too."

"Duh… but… okay." Autumn gave up, defeated.

She took her heavy backpack off of the ground and headed out, though I think she stopped at the door. "Keep the door unlocked… just- just in case…"

But before I could ask why, she was gone, closing the front door after her. My morning was quiet and peaceful, almost too much so. I ate away at my eggs slowly, savoring my own cooking. Sometimes, I wish I could see, even if it was just a moment.

A moment so I could see the girl I grew so fond of.

On the phone, with her parents, she spoke so proudly and special about me. No, she didn't mention I was hitching up at her place, but that she made a new friend at school… and that he was one of the few kids that taught her nicely. That he was blind, but he saw the wonder of life around him. No wasn't an answer for that boy, she said.

"A real special boy, mom." Autumn said several times, "A real kind boy."

I never thought I was THAT kind. Usually, along with the Flock, we tried to keep our distance. I learned of care and love of family, but did I ever dish that back to anyone BESIDES them? Did I?

And that was how I spent the rest of the morning. I washed my dish off, drank some milk, and wandered around the house. I ran my hand along the wall to make sure I don't hurt myself. That was when I came to an opening. Autumn's room. I couldn't see, so why shouldn't I? It's not like she'd know.

I went inside and looked blankly around the room. Every once in a while, I'd get a millisecond flash of white. Probably the paper that she draws on. I led myself to a window, a clothesline in front of it with more paper clipped onto it. I gently touched one.

It was charcoal. I could feel the indents on the paper. It was a small blue jay perched on a branch, with several leaves and brush around it. I closed my eyes and moved onto the next picture. Buildings with a bridge crossing over a river. And the next. A café with people sitting at tables with coffee.

I took a step back, amazing and scaring myself. It was almost like I could _see _the drawings, though not really.

"I should probably get 'outta here." I left out of her room and escaped to the living room. Though tempted, I refused my instincts to stretch out my wings, just for a little while. I didn't have anyone to tell me it was safe to unfold them. Yet judging by the pain, I think my wing began healing… slowly, I might add.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and shrills filled my ears. Shills that sounded almost like… Autumn? No, it couldn't be. It's only been a few hours since she left.

However, I followed the sound; the crying. And it led me to the porch. First, because life hates me, I tripped over something that wasn't-supposed-to-be-there in front of the door. After clutching onto the door frame for dear life, I walked out onto the porch. She was sniveling.

I sat down next to her, concern flooding me. "… Autumn?"

A muffled "Yes." can be heard. My heart dropped. I didn't want to hear that response.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She paused in her blubbering. "Well, whatever-your-name-is, I… I… the boys… they- they…!" She broke down crying.

"Autumn…" I pictured in my mind what she looked like at this moment, which only pained ME more.

I wrapped my arms around her. "My name's Iggy."

We just sat there, her body in my embrace. I've never done this sort of thing. I hope she doesn't think I'm trying to _rape _her or anything.

Gradually, she weaned off of the tears. "The boys from the store yesterday… well they're my classmates. And can bet that the news of you and me spread like glitter through the student body. All of the students had something rude to say. Usually… I'm so headstrong about their… bull… but today it… it was just too much,… Jame- Iggy."

After the conversation, I was able to get her to bed, let her take a nap to ease her mind of off today. I slammed on the front door's frame. Those boys are gonna pay… they will pay…

Two hours later, I wrapped my hand around my ear and smiled a devious and gleeful smile.

"Nnnngggg… Iggy…" Autumn said groggily and walked up to me.

"Three… two… one-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Ahhhh… I love the sound of bombs in the morning…" I leaned against the post and my smile grew.

"B- Bomb?" Autumn asked.

I turned to head back inside. "Oh yeah, I never thanked 'ya for leaving the address of your school on the answering machine. And I wouldn't go back to school today if I were you, the stink won't leave until tomorrow."

_**Author's Note: Man, I find myself writing this faster and faster with nothin' holdin' me back! I... well... THANKS FOR READIN'! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

_**The Speech**_

_Day 4_

Our mornings became somewhat routine lately. I once again made breakfast and we were able to sit down and chat. Autumn left off for school after that. Even though I never told her, I left a threat on the boys' lockers. You know, the ones that were being mean to her. Er… just don't ask me how I wrote it.

I sat on the couch and gazed unseeingly. It feels so unlike me to do this… to relax and unwind. I've never been able to do this back with the Flock. Always on the run, don't know when we'd get our next meal, or even if we'll live to the next day. I fumbled for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Now live at New York where the newfound environmental program, UOTEA, otherwise known as Union of the Environmental Arts, is awarding the famous hybrid kids: Max, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy."

I bolted upright. "WHAT?"

"I, Annabelle Martin, would like to award the Flock with they're wonderful media spread of saving the environment. And a kudos to Max's mom, Dr. Martinez!" Clapping echoed out of the TV.

"Hi everyone." Max tapped the microphone. "I want to thank all of you for coming today. It really means a lot that all six of us are here to accept this award. We know about Earth's condition, and so do you. It's time we stop polluting Earth! Why? Because we all want to live another day!"

"M- My quote… 'We all want to live another day.'… And all SIX OF US? But Max! I'M NOT THERE!" I yelled at the TV, halfway knowing she couldn't hear me.

"And now, Iggy would like to share his view on this subject."

"Hello everyone."

"B- But- but… I'm not… there…" I choked out. Hearing my own voice on TV was unsettling.

"I just want to say that… just because you're blind or paralyzed or handicapped, that doesn't mean you can do anything either. I mean, look at me. I'm blind and helping the environment! Nothing can hold you back if you try." Fake me sighed. "Although, times will be tough. Yeah, sure about the economy, and about the health care, but will any of this matter if we don't have ANYONE to reach out to? NO! IT WON'T! We have to preserve Earth now or never! Forget about what we've done in the past, that's the past! It's the future that matters now! A _bright _future!

"And for those of you who believe in this 2012 crap, snap out of it! Believe what you want, but notice the signs around you NOW! Nostradamus said the world would end in 3797, and many people after him claim that the world has it's time set in stone, but do you want to believe them? Okay, yes, I know NASA reportedly said that something will happen in 2012, but is it for the best?

"And the Georgia Keystones, about them, the granite stones that are written in the ten most well-known languages in the world, have any of you heard of them? They are a set of rules for us to follow… AFTER Earth's demise! Even the first rule, to the point, is 'And the world's population must be kept under 500,000'! What do you make of that!"

Fake me paused for a long time. "So… that's about all I have to say for now… I just wanted to let everyone know that no matter who you are, _you _can change the world. To change the world… the choice is up to you… for the _better _or for the _worse_."

I immediately turned the TV off. My heart was racing a mile a minute. Why was I on TV? And where did fake me get all of this knowledge or future events? Unless…

"Oh no…" My entire body began to ache. My mind being crammed with all of the truth in his words… and _under _his words.

A fake me… that only people close to me would be able to pull of perfectly. Or someone… something… that's studied me.

I believe that…

"I believe that the School's hunting me down." Shivers traveled down my spine.

I just sat in shock for who-knows-how-long on the couch. The front door opened and I jumped.

"Iggy? Don't worry, it's just me." Autumn threw her backpack against the wall and sat next to me on the couch. "What's wrong?"

I shook it off. "Oh, nothing. Hey, Autumn, you didn't happen to see the news at school today, did you?"

"No, but my teacher was tempted too. We got a call saying that some teenager gave a beautiful speech on saving the environment and saving the world and stuff."

"Good." I stood up and went over to the phone. "I need to call somebody."

I heard Autumn get off of the couch and go into her room. "I understand. I can't hear crap through these soundproof walls. Hahaha!"

I quickly called Dr. Martinez's number.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Martinez, it's me, Iggy."

"Uh… duh, but what do you need? Oh yeah! I never got a chance to tell you what a wonderful job on your speech. I never knew that you knew that much about the Earth's current condition." She said proudly.

I held the phone tighter. "No, Dr. Martinez, I need you to listen carefully. That "me" on the news… was a fake. I'm in Cincinnati, Ohio staying at a friend's house for a few days. I was separated from the Flock a few days ago, but I'm not there. Please, you have to believe me!"

"Iggy… then if what you're saying is true then…"

"The School is hunting us down again." I whispered into the phone.

"No… I think they're hunting _you _down."

_**Author's Notes: I know this chapter is much shorter than the past ones, but I wanted to leave it off at a good spot. And yes, just about everything in that speech was true. You can truely tell that I've been watching the History Channel WAY too much lately. No, I don't believe in 2012... much, but I want to live too, not die next year. So, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review and I hope to update soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Because of Autumn**_

**-Chapter 5-**

_**I Never Knew You**_

I dropped the phone. It hung by the cord, dangling above the floor. I could faintly hear Dr. Martinez's voice calling out, "Iggy, Iggy! Are you there? Iggy?"

No matter what though, I had to get out of here. I had to leave as fast as I could. I had to leave before _they _come for me. I had to…

Tears swelled in my eyes. I thought I was done with this. I thought I was done with running away. I thought I was… No. I have to remember who I am; _what _I am. I am a mutant freak that is prey to some of the world's greatest scientists… and their experiments. I am a blind 14-year old avian hybrid. I am a… I'm just Iggy.

I rushed through the house back into my room and snatched my clothes I originally had on when I came to Autumn's house. I then hurried my way back to the door, but someone stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Iggy! What's wrong? You're a hot mess!" Autumn cried out. I grasped her hands and held them close.

"Autumn, I have to leave. Now." I told her, trying to keep my voice straight.

"But- but why…?" she asked back, her voice cracking. I blinked and slightly nodded.

"I can't tell you but-" She turned away, sniveling. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back from leaving. "Autumn… Autumn! Listen to me!" I yelled. "It's not like I _want _to leave! I don't! It's that I _have_ to!" I abruptly stopped, realizing my true intentions.

"Autumn… I… I- I finally found somebody that I want to protect besides my family… _you_. And in order to do that, I have to leave… and forget all about you-."

"What!" She backed away again. "Why do you have to forget about me? I thought you were different from the rest of the people I've met!"I grit my teeth.

"You got the last part right." I growled. "Listen, I want you to be safe… and unfortunately, that can't happen around me."

"Iggy…"

I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I… I have to go now."

She sniveled again. "O- Okay."

With no hesitation, I left. We were trained that way: To leave somewhere with little to no warning, and with no remorse. I, unfortunately, didn't otherwise, and as I ran out of her neighborhood, tears streamed out of my eyes and left tracks in the air behind me. I headed to where my instincts lead: The woods.

Deep within them at a clearing, I stopped and dare not make a noise. My ears scanned the area for any possible life form that could be after me. There was a small snap of a twig and I whipped my head to the source.

There was a deep growl. An Eraser.

"Looks like I stumbled upon a meal." The deep voice cackled. My heart stopped.

"No… you planned this, didn't you?" I questioned it. "And I thought all of you were dead!"

"Poor mistaken little bird, for we are all too well _alive_." He took a step closer. I took a step back. Another crack of a branch caught my ear.

"Iggy…?" whispered a soft voice. Oh no.

I turned my head to that voice. "Please don't tell me… Autumn…?"

"My my, what have you got here? An appetizer for me? Or a toothpick for when I'm done with you?"

Autumn gasped. "Wha- what is that!"

"AUTUMN! Get behind me, NOW!" I yelled. She slowly got behind me.

_Autumn… please don't hate me… please don't… please don't do anything rash… _I flared my wings out. This forced feathers to fly everywhere. No longer did my wing hurt… for now… for I had something I wanted to fight for.

Autumn's soft gasp was registered in my brain as awe… and fear…

I lunged at the Eraser with all my strength. He leapt out of the way and nicked me in the mouth. I wiped the blood away and took to the air. However, this was too much strain on my hurt wing and I fell back to the ground.

"Pathetic." The Eraser clawed at my already hurt wing. I could feel his claws dig deep into my feathers and into the muscle. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The warm blood oozed over my wing and dripped onto the ground.

_I can't fight without the Flock here! I don't know where to hit! _I tried to calm myself down. I then closed my eyes and focused everything into my hearing. There was the lightest pant to my left and I swung a hard punch at it. Much to my surprise, there was a whimper as my fist made contact. _I hit him!_

I kept closing my eyes and throwing kicks and punches into the Eraser's furry body. Finally, after gasping for breath, like I am, the Eraser fell with a heard thump to the ground. No, not dead, just unconscious… until-. I was thrust backwards and was thrown into Autumn.

And there was a cliff behind us.

I felt the wind rush up against me, but there were more pressing matters: Autumn. I held fast with my wings spread, but it was no use. The two of us were too heavy for me to carry, but I was able to soften our fall into the trees some 50 feet or more below us.

I bit my lip to hold back the pain on top of the pain I already had. I gradually stood up, but my wings were like heavy weights that drooped.

I clenched my fists. "This… this is the _real _me, Autumn. Some kind of mutated freak that brings nothing but pain to everyone around them…" I held back more tears. "You… you probably don't like me anymore, don't you, Autumn…?"

She hesitated. "Iggy… No… I'm sorry… You're right… I don't like you anymore." Footsteps came closer. "I love you."

And with that, she kissed me on the lips.

She pulled back while I remained frozen in shock. But, slowly, that shock turned into a small smile. "Autumn… I… I…" I fell to my knees and started laughing in that awkward, psychotic way. Rain poured down from the sky and soaked every bit of me. I held over my right eye.

She loved me. Somebody actually loves me.

_**Author's Notes: *Wipes tear* This is soooo sad! Here's to all of you lovers of this fanfic of mine! I HAD to end the chapter here, so sorry is it's short. Forgive Me?**_

_**Please Review. Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Because of Autumn**_

**Quick Notes: Thanks for everyone who has loyaly reviewed and has followed my fanfic. I truely am happy you guys love this. Truely. Now, this chapter is filler that has to be told, so, enjoy~!**

**Also!: SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NOVEL 'To Kill A Mockingbird'! That's all!**

**_

* * *

_**

**-Chapter 6-**

_**Wings**_

"Still- still… still… still- Iggy!" Autumn joked as I kept swaying. She was trying to wrap my wing where the Eraser stuck me; and boy was I giving her a rough time. After tightly wrapping pads and medical tape to my wing, I flexed it.

This was somewhat easy to do considering we were in her living room, but it hurt like crazy. Autumn held back her giggles. I smiled warmly and set my arm on my knee.

"Autumn… why?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you still with me… why do you… love me…?" My heart skipped a beat.

She paused. "So what if you have wings? Some people are handicapped, some are serial killers, heck, and some are bald! So what if you have wings? It only makes you unique."

I was too dumbfounded to answer. "I- I never thought about it that way…"

"I mean, you can't just _hate _somebody because they're different. I think the wings are a cute touch."

I huffed. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"If you ask me, I say we're both different and weird, but then again, what is normal?" She continued on, "I'm… I'm sorry I went after you… that was stupid and _cheesy _of me to do."

I perked my head up. "Yeah… why did you do that?"

"I… I was afraid that something bad was going to happen to you… but now I know it's my fault that it did-"

"_Don't say that!_" I snapped back. "I've been hunted for far too long for you to think it was your doing. Those Erasers have always been after me and my family! I'm tired of being hunted! I'm sick of it!" I slammed my fist on the ground. "Max and Fang and everyone else are lucky… lucky because they can see! They can have a future!

"_I'm blind; I have wings; my real family's already rejected me!_"

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I then realized my harsh manners. "Autumn, I-"

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you Iggy, I really am. And I know my feelings won't do crap for you, but… you're a good-looking boy with talent and a great sense of humor… any girl would be lucky to have you. Believe me; I've had enough of pity. All those darn kids at school are such… UGGG! It hurts to cuss!"

I let out a small laugh. It's her innocence that gets to me… her in general. And, although it's against everything I'm about, I think I love her back.

I think I'm in love.

_Day 5_

I woke up in pain. However, when I told Autumn of this, she gave me some medicine and re-wrapped my wing. It was awkward to have it out in front of somebody save few. This morning, she took care of breakfast and headed off to school earlier than usual. With that, she also gave me her cell phone number that I easily remembered in case I needed her.

I was alone in the house, and considering there wasn't much to do, I was pretty bored. Last night was heaven for me, and my head kept spinning. But, one thought in the back of my mind kept surfacing: What will the Flock think?

And another: Will they ever come back for me? Those two thoughts were disturbing on their own, but last night, no matter how heavenly it was, was also a wake-up call. The Erasers are back; so in return, the School is back. And they're back after us.

Then, why did Dr. Martinez say they were after me? Did they hear of my separation or-. I performed a face-palm. _They're _the ones that separated me! Sure I got hit by lightning, but it was staged! They knew I couldn't defend myself well without the Flock to help me. Why am I such an idiot sometimes! Gah!

The day passed by slowly and boring; like school. Thank God that I only had to go once and I'm _never _going back. Autumn returned home safe and sound, even cheery. She whistled away while tolling dinner for the two of us. So, like I've repeated one too many times, this day was boring in comparison to the past few days here. And while I hate to say it, but it feels like weeks have passed by, but in reality, it's only been, what, 4-5 days? Yeah, that should be about right.

"Are you feeling any better, Iggy?" Autumn asked me as we sat at the dinner table.

I rolled my unseeing eyes. "Yeah, I heal fast, so don't worry."

She snorted. "Pfft. Telling me to not worry is like telling a bird to not fly- Oh sorry, bad analogy." I broke out laughing.

"As long as there aren't worms in this food, I think we're good." I joked and laughed some more. Sure Max and Fang would frown upon our conversation, but they're not here, so they don't have their opinion counted for.

And later that night, I stayed up lying on my stomach in bed. Autumn knocked on my door.

"Whatca doin' in there, Iggy?"

"Readin' a book." I answered back.

"Very funny, I'm laughing hysterically. Well whatever you do, keep the noise down, _I _have to read a book." She sighed. "I have to read _To Kill a Mockingbird _for school."

All of a sudden, thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed. "Perfect timing." I muttered back and chuckled.

"See! It's a sign! I'm not meant to read that book!" she yelled at the storm and me at the same time.

"Spoiler Alert: Tom Robinson is shot. The End."

Autumn swung the door open and stomped angrily over to me. "Ooooo- hoooo. You're gonna pay for that, you jerk."

I shrugged and cracked a grin. "Mr. Ewell is stabbed by Boo Radly-"

She started shaking my intensely. "Knock it oooooooffff!"

"And Atticus loses the trail-"

"I swear Iggy, whatever-your-last-name-is, if you say anymore I will personally- Hey, I though you said you've never been to school… and you're _blind_. How do you know what happens in the book? Or are you pulling the wool over my eyes?" She paused in her violent shaking.

I perked my head up. "I went to school for what, a month? I'm not good with dates and times. We had to read that book in class. My friend Fang, who is more like a brother, read it out loud to me."

Thunder crackled again. "Thanks Iggy, you've just ruined the book." Autumn said sarcastically. "Great job, jerk."

I started laughing again. "Love ya too!"

_Day 6_

The two of us sat dumfounded in front of the TV.

"And Cincinnati Catholic Schools are cancelled for the terrible flooding in the area." The reporter said, showing no emotion to the current situation.

Apparently, it stormed so bad last night, that the rivers nearby overflowed on their banks and swelled into town. Autumn explained to me that it was too dangerous to drive even and that we're under a state of emergency. But while she explained all of this to me, she had no fear what-so-ever in her voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you even aware of the situation?" I questioned as she got up, went to the kitchen, and pulled out a can of Chicken Noodle Soup for the both of us.

"Yes, but it's a fool's job to worry, not Autumn Miller's."

"Wait… is that your last name, Miller?"

"Yes, it is. Autumn Marie Miller, that's me." She poured the soup in a pan and set it on the stove.

"Wow, you just share your life story with everyone, don't you?" I said, "I mean, even when we first met, you… wow… carefree much?"

"What can I say? I'm an outgoing girl. Deal with it." I knew right then and there, she cracked a grin. But, rain suddenly beat against the roof. "Again with the rain?" She groaned and walked back over to me.

"Sooooo, no school today for you?"

"Yep, and good riddance too. I'm going to school because I know I have to. I mean in this economy and job risks nowadays, I'm going to do my best. Plus, I have to keep my top ten spot, don't I?"

I raised an eyebrow and put my arms behind my head. "Top of the class, are you?"

"I have to be if I want to be scientist."

I froze up at the words. Autumn must've noticed because she quickly blurted out, "Oh, I'm sorry. Tough topic, eh? But yeah… I want to be a geologist and also work with meteorology, you know, Earth science and weather. For the good of humanity. But… on the side… I'd like to be a writer and illustrator."

My tense body relaxed as I realized she meant no harm. I encourage her studies too. It really seems like an interesting topic.

As the day weaned on, the rain slowed to a stop and the sun came out and the birds chirped and, well, you get the point. I swear, life can get so cheesy. I mean, does it hurt to add originality in nature? But, it wasn't this that bothered me so much, but what happened around Three or Four 'o clock in the afternoon is what got me.

Autumn and I went out onto the porch and leaned against the white woods pillars that held the porch roof up. Autumn let out a sudden gasp and I went on guard.

"Yo! Ig-man!" yelled out a strongly familiar voice. And another thing: Only one person calls me that.

My heart kept skipping beats.

The Flock was here.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yep. The Flock has come into the picture! Happy now? Yes, I know this chapter was a little dry, but filler that is needed, is, you know, needed. Anyways, this is quite a bit longer than the more recent ones, sooo... **_

_**Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Because of Autumn**_

**Aura's Notes: Hey guys! I'm here to update BoA again! And, this chapter's special for several reasons, and here's one: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed:**

**flYegurl**

**Jessluvswriting**

**The Illusionist's Wings04**

**bookworm842**

**sapphire17choco**

**rachaelmaxwriting4jc**

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwsomeness**

**zoey and stark101**

**Kira Tsumi**

**And a shout out to all of you who've FAVORITED and ALERTED to this story! Everyone that enjoys this story are the people that help me make my day! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 7-**

_**The Flock**_

I was completely dumbfounded. The Flock… they came back for me.

"Who are you guys?" Autumn asked sweetly. Somehow, she was aware of the situation.

"We're Iggy's family, and we're here to get him back!" Max stated proudly, but then her voice became casual. "Wait, who are you?"

Autumn stepped forward. "My name's Autumn Miller. Iggy's been staying at my house for the past few days."

Max suddenly stormed over to us. "YOU WHAT!"

"Stop it Max," Angel commanded softly, "she means no harm. Autumn's a sweet girl."

I could feel Max's tension wean off into oblivion. That's when it hit me: Oh God, the Flock is here. I tried to hide my anxiety of the subject, but for once, my slyness may fail.

Max huffed and backed off. Nudge came bounding towards us.

"Hi, Autumn! Gosh you're pretty!" Nudge gushed out. "What's your secret of keeping your hair so nice? I-" Nudge gasped a little. "What happened to your arms?"

Know Autumn by now, I can assure she rolled her eyes. "It was a plane accident a few years back; nothing to be freaked out about. Ahahahaha…" Autumn ceased her awkward laughing.

Max shoved her face right into Autumn's. "You seem _really _suspicious… how old are you?"

I heard Autumn raise her hands in mock defeat. "I'm 14, I swear! I have and had no intentions of doing anything to Iggy! Nothing! My parents were away for-"

"Where were your parents? Hmmmm?" Max questioned sarcastically.

"Away on vacation for two weeks, it's their 20th anniversary!" Autumn answered, trying to keep from freaking out.

"20th Anniversary for what, hmmm? Say hiding behind peoples' backs and creating mutant fr-"

Fang set his hands on Max's shoulders and pulled her away. She was practically blowing steam. "Xnay on the freakay." he whispered in a hush.

Autumn breathed a sigh of relief, but I heard Max starting to kick the air. "What did you do to Iggy?"

Fang piped up in a surprisingly polite voice. "Please excuse Max here. My name's Fang." They took shook hands.

The rest of them came around Autumn. I smiled and hung back against the pillar.

"My name's Gasman, but you can call me Gazzy!" Gazzy gushed.

"And I never told you, but I'm Nudge!"

Angel tugged on Autumn's hand. "And I'm Angel." She hesitated and then whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "She knows our secret."

"GUYS!" Max shouted. "Don't give her your real names!" Fang still calmly restrained her.

I kept quiet until now. "'Sup guys."

"Don't ''sup' me, bud!" Max bellowed angrily.

Autumn chuckled. "Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fang finally let loose on Max and joined us.

"Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you." Max sneered sarcastically as she tried to mock Autumn's voice. A terrible impression, I might add. "Pleasure my butt! Iggy, we fle- DROVE 5 hours straight! And the jetstre- TRAFFIC was horrible."

I grinned at Max's terrible lying. She didn't know Autumn knew our secret.

Autumn played it cool. "You poor things… I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner."

"Sorry, but we don't want to deplete your food stores." Fang said nonchalantly.

Autumn ignored him and continued on. "And it _will _be dark soon. Please, I don't want any danger to come of you guys, so why don't you stay for the night. And The Weather Channel _is _calling for a terrible storm tonight…"

"Please Max! She has a good point!" The younger kids begged.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at my collar. I grit my teeth. "Max."

"No way guys, we're grabbing Iggy and heading back to New York!"

"NO!" All of us, even Fang, retaliated back. Max let go of my shirt and huffed.

"I _guess _one night wouldn't hurt…"

I turned back to Autumn and smiled.

But, that smile was a bittersweet one: On the plus side, I'd have another night with Autumn. On the down side, I'd have one more night with Autumn.

That night, she found a spare change of clothes for all of the Flock and started cooking dinner with a beautiful hum and smile. I helped her against Max's glares. Yes, I can't see them, but I feel their dark, dark presence. Call me crazy, but I think Max doesn't like Autumn.

"We eat _a lot_, and that's an understatement." I warned her.

I heard her put her long auburn hair behind her ears. "And I care why?"

I smiled to her response and set the table. Everyone hurried over. Autumn and I made spaghetti, salad, garlic bread, and fruit plates. The both of us agreed this should take care of everyone's hunger.

After the tasteful and wonderful dinner, the flock split off to do their own things. Max and Fang went out onto the porch to "watch the oncoming storm"; Nudge was reading Autumn's mom's beauty magazines; and Gazzy and Angel started on a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle that would only take them 10 minutes to do so. Autumn started cleaning up and washing the dishes, but I snatched them from her, tossed them in the dishwasher, and dragged her to her room.

I sat cross-legged on her bed and, after closing the door, she did the same.

"You're family seems nice." She pondered. "Are they like you, Iggy?"

I ran a finger along the patterns on her comforter. "Yeah… but they don't know you know, so keep it on the down low."

Autumn giggled. "I'm sure that can be done and… call me crazy, but I think Max doesn't like me."

I burst out laughing. "Oh really, I haven't noticed."

Out of nowhere, Max's voice yelled out unhappily, "I can hear you guys, you know! And whatever you two are doing in her room, you better _pray _I don't catch you doing something nasty!"

"What a nice girl." Autumn stated in a lower voice. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. I also clenched onto the bed sheets to help me, but it didn't.

"Oh hey, look outside."

"Yeah, let me get right on that." I muttered. She lightly hit me on the shoulder.

"You get what I mean…" Autumn grabbed hold of my arm and lead me out to her backyard. The wind could nearly knock us off our feet.

"Maybe we'll have a tornado…" she sighed happily.

I stole my arm back from her. "Are you nuts? That's a bad thing." Then I sighed. "But I bet while every other living person in Cincinnati is in their basement cowering for their lives, you'll be out here videotaping and smiling."

"That's right!"

A torrent came from the sky at full speed, but she didn't budge. I nudged her, but she didn't stir.

"You know… I never got to thank you, Iggy. I never got to thank you for letting me take you in… You-… You've really opened me up to… the world. Not too many people have done that to me after my accident."

I spread my wings out and held the right one, painfully, over her to shield her from anymore rain.

"Likewise," was all I could say. But, no matter how much I enjoyed this moment, in the back of my mind was the continuing thought: The School wouldn't just send _one _Eraser after us… it's still game.

I looked down at Autumn who was probably smiling up at the storm. _And now that all of us are here, she's even in more danger._

Though, she made that thought disappear the instant she pulled me into a kiss. Once again, that girl never ceases to amaze me. I folded my wings, but still keep them close as I kissed her back.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK THERE!**"

We both blushed and pulled away.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews and favored and alerted to this fanfiction. Sorry for the delay; we had a city-wide power outage due to an ice storm (3 inches of ice!). Also, I showed some of me in Autumn in this chapter, for I love storms and I will do that if there was a tornado. I know, I'm weird, and loving it. **_

_**Also, I just started reading "Angel" (Yes, I know I'm slow) and what's the deal with EllaxIggy! GAH! I much perfer AutumnxIggy, what do you think. And about the mutant generation; I'm already loving it! I'm pretty sure Ella's gonna get pissed Iggy's got another girl in mind- HEY! I HAVE TO DRAW THAT NOW! SEE YA!:) **_

**_Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Because of Autumn_**

**Aura's Notes: Well, this is a more... _serious _chapter, so please excuse that. It's information you need; oh, and it's about it get ACTION...Y... yeah... WELL, I think that's about it! Thanks again to everyone how's reviewed on my work! Thank you to everyone else! Sorry if this chapter is short, I wanted to end it off at a cliffhanger. :) Your Welcome!**

**WAIT!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, okay! *Takes deep breath* Okay. So, you guys know how I used James as a fake name for Iggy in the beginning of _Because of Autumn? _Right? Well, at school, I was looking up Maximum Ride on Wikipedia for the fun of it and...Bwahahaha! It turns out that Iggy's REAL name IS James! I forgot about that! Aren't I silly. XD**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 8-**

_**The Talk**_

It was _late_. I was lying in bed, staring blankly at the wall. The small conversation Autumn and I had earlier on was reeling in my mind over and over.

"_So, Iggy," she said quickly, still antsy for a severe storm, "Are- Are they… like… you?"_

_I shuffled my hair. "The wings part? Yeah…"_

_She just yawned in response. "Well, this is going to be fun…" Already, I knew a plan had been set in motion in her mind._

I cracked a soft smile and turned over to sleep. However, it was when I woke up that things became weird. And that's coming from a blind bird-kid that can feel colors.

I rubbed my eyes awake. _Literally_. I bolted upright and gasped. I could _see_. Jumping out of bed, I ran out into the hall only to find no one there.

"Autumn, Max, Fang…?" I called out hysterically. No answer.

_NO! _I thought. _It would be impossible for me to see again! This has to be a dream! Something's up… I should watch my back…_

I cautiously walked around her house. Even though it HAD to be a dream, I was taking the surroundings. She lived in a large one-story adorable house. The floor was a smooth and light hardwood and the walls were softly colored and old-fashioned. It was calming, almost. But, as I walked past a mirror, my caution dropped.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was very handsome. I had strawberry blonde hair that was shaggy and almost down to my shoulders. My skin was really pale too, but wasn't dirty or bloody for once. I swear, Autumn's been the only person to get me to take a shower with only words as her force. And… my once non-seeing eyes that were a colorless blue were like a sea of sapphires.

I rushed into Autumn's room only to find it empty. My heart dropped. But, as her room had been left untouched, there was a small yellow note on her bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. Time stopped.

_It's either your sight… the Flock… or the girl._

_-The School_

_Day 7_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot straight up in bed.

Autumn rushed in and shook me. "Iggy! Iggy! Are you okay?"

I regained my harsh, short breaths and clenched my shirt. "Y- Yeah…"

"God, you had me scared, Iggy." She sat at the end of my bed. "You woke everyone up with your screaming."

I took in everything that happened in my all-too-real dream. Autumn rubbed my shoulder consolingly and went back out into the kitchen to continue breakfast. After a few minutes, I went after her. The kitchen smelled beautiful with all the spices and fresh eggs and bacon being served. The rest of the Flock came in groggier than I've ever lived through before.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked happily.

Nudge groaned. "I couldn't get any sleep last night with the storm and tornado sirens blaring."

"I know! Wasn't it wonderful?" Autumn cheered. The Flock moaned and sat at the table. I did the same.

As we began eating, Max muttered below her breath, "My wings are so sore… We haven't had to fly that long for weeks."

"Well if you're wings hurt so bad, then feel free to stretch them out. Just don't knock anything over."

The entire Flock grew quiet.

Autumn turned back around from the frying pan. "What?"

I held back a laugh, but it didn't work. I could feel Max's glare upon me.

"She _knows_?" she seethed.

I nodded and high-fived Autumn. But, our joy was short-lived. My dream's recollection and answers from my sub-conscious surfaced. I slammed my napkin and fork on the table and stood.

"Now that we have Autumn knowing our secret out of the way," I narrowed my eyes. "We have work to do."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I need answers, guys. First, how did you find me?" I questioned.

"My mom traced your call to here. We took off right away." Max replied, her serious voice appearing.

"Second, what happened to the fake me?"

"Once Dr. Martinez got off the phone with you, we took down the clone. I admit, he was pretty convincing, but had no fighting skill what-so ever. We don't know how he came into play." Fang stated. I bit my lip.

"I think that answers the basics, but let's get more detailed." I set my hands on the table and leaned in. "Exactly when did you guys realize I was missing?"

They were hesitant. "You see, we never knew you left." Nudge remarked. I grit my teeth. "The- The clone must've replaced you right when you left-"

"I didn't _leave_. I was struck by freaking lightning." I snapped back. Their uneasiness grew. "Was there any kind of abnormal activity since you got to New York?"

"No, nothing," Gazzy muttered.

"No… Erasers?"

Max bolted up. "What do you mean? We haven't been tracked in weeks! Plus, all the Erasers are dead, Iggy!"

"No, they're not." I ground my teeth even more. "I had a run-in with one in the forest a few days ago-."

The entire Flock gasped.

I slammed my fist on the table. "Listen, the School wouldn't just send _one _attacker after us. Though, counting Iggy II, that makes two of them. Something's wrong and the School's after us." I paused. "Does anyone remember the speech "I" made? It was all about 2012 and the end of the world. There's something… something big that is coming into play… something _more_."

Autumn joined in. "Sorry to butt-in, but I think I may have some valuable information." She also stood. "I've been studying the weather patterns lately, actually, more like the past month. I've been studying weather for a few years and I've noticed a violent change in the weather. Weirdest part is that none of the professionals seem to be able to track it."

"What exactly do you mean?" Fang asked.

"Well, it's really stormy for this time of the year here… severe, I might add. I mean, just last night, the tornado sirens were blaring." But then she quickly added in, "Don't worry! The cell wasn't unstable enough! If it were, I would've woke you!"

"Given, this _is _all weird. But what exactly does it all mean?" Max growled.

"I'm…" I sighed. "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that the School is planning something… and it's not good."

"No… it's not…" Angel's eyes flickered quietly, "Because I can hear an Eraser's thoughts as we speak… no… about a whole gang of them."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Yep, short chapter... so... not much to say here...**_

**_"Angel": Yes, I'm about 3/4 done with the book and, although they may be cute together, EllaxIggy is just WEIRD. I mean, like Max said, it's like her son dating her half-sister. YUCK! But, it's a good book so far and I can't wait for the movie! GAH!_**

**_Please Review! {Thanks For Reading!}_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Because of Autumn_**

**Aura's Notes: This is one of the most angst ridden chapters so far, so, just as a warning. :) Oh, and at the end, it's a flashback, just to tell you ahead of time. :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 9-**

**_Scars of Memories Past_**

The Flock froze up. I girt my teeth.

"Then let 'em have me."

Max gasped. "Are you crazy Iggy? We have to fight them!"

"I know that!" I snapped back. "I know what… I know what they want!"

"How would _you _know?" Max retorted. I sighed and reached into my pocket, feeling around for what I snagged off of the Eraser. I pulled it out and everyone gasped once again.

"Wha- what is that?" Nudge questioned.

I held it close. It was a smooth green gem on a gold chain. "I snagged this off of the Eraser's neck, but I never told anyone I did so. They may want it back…"

Max slammed on the table. "Well of course they'd want it back! You may have just stolen something important!"

Autumn came over to me and took hold of the necklace. "Something's weird about this necklace. Almost like…" She suddenly ran out into her backyard. We all chased after her.

Autumn had the gem up to the sky, peering closely into it. "It's opaque, so I can sorta see through it." She paused. "I see micro-lines, like the lines you'd see on a microchip for a flash drive or so on."

"What do you think it means?" Gazzy asked her.

"It's… it's made of quartz…"

"So? That's just a common gem, then. The lines could just be natural or something." Max scoffed rudely. I clenched my fists.

"Sorry Max, but there's something highly wrong with your theory…" Autumn continued on, "Quartz, though it may not seem like it, can contain several gigabits of information, I think even more. Tell me, Max, or any of you, have you by chance heard of the Crystal Skulls?"

"Like the Indiana Jones' Crystal Skulls?" Fang piped up.

She nodded. "There are thirteen of them in existence. Scientists believe that… they stand for thirteen other planets that contain life. And when they all come together, something _big _will happen."

"And that has anything to do with this, how?" I asked Autumn nicely.

"This gem has information on it… important information."

"Uh guys, Erasers, remember?" Angel reminded us. I nodded and took the necklace back from her. I then handed it to Nudge.

"Nudge, stay here with Autumn and see if you can crack the code and if you can, the information on this." She took the order and went inside the house.

Max cracked her knuckles. "Alright gang, I can really go for a butt whooping right about now. So let's bet the crap out of these wannabes."

I turned to Autumn as the Flock took to the air. She ran her hand along my cheek.

"Be safe and… come back." She choked out.

"I will." I promised her and spread my wings.

I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. I felt the crinkle of her smile across her face and pulled away, only to then kiss her on the lips passionately.

"**COME ON ROMEO!" **Max tugged my collar and I flew up with them, leaving Autumn behind with Nudge.

"Down there." Angel murmured. "In the woods below."

I flapped to stay aloft. "That's where I ran into Mr. Ugly the other day."

"Well, we better hurry." Fang flapped powerfully. "It looks like a storm's coming."

_We may not have time… _"How dark is it?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, really dark I guess?"

"How far away is it?"

He placed his hand over his eyes. "With our raptor vision, about 2 miles, so probably 4 or 5." He hesitated. "What's with the 20 questions, Ig?"

I clenched my fists. "Autumn taught me a thing or two when I stayed with her. The storm… we have 10 minutes max."

Max punched her hands together. "That's 9 more minutes than we need."

"I don't know Max," Angel said, "there's quite a few down there."

I fixated my feathers slightly and dove down there first. The Flock followed me afterwards. We landed in a clearing that was all too familiar for my liking. Max placed her hands on her hips, and judging by the soft sound she made after that, I assumed she tapped her fingers on her hip also. A sign of annoyance.

I heard the crack of a tree branch.

"My my, lookie who's fallen into our clutches." An Eraser stepped out into the clearing. A few more followed behind.

Angel's voice rang through my head. _"Iggy, you need to get out of here. They're here for you."_

I sent a message angrily back to her. _"No way, I'm holding my ground."_

I could feel her uneasiness in the air, but I ignored it and took a battle stance. An Eraser cackled. "A little blind bird thinks he can take us on. His mistake."

I grit my teeth so bad I thought that they may chip off. "No… _your _mistake." I threw a kick at him, but he caught my leg mid-air and bore his claws into it. Blood began to draw.

The others began their fight with the other Erasers that were here. I focused on my own battle and kicked my other leg into his jaw. It broke on impact and he howled back in pain and released my leg. I fell limp to the ground, but still stood. It'll take a lot more than that to bring me down.

I threw a stick at him and ran for another clearing. He let out a low and horrific growl. Once reaching one a few yards away, I could feel the wind violently whipping at me. Possibly blowing me away if I had my wings open. No sign of the Eraser until he made the terrible mistake of lashing out. My ears picked up on his beginning movement and I ducked out of the way. He clawed at my chest, tearing open the shirt and burying into my skin, and into the muscles. I screamed at the top of my lungs as blood pooled out of me. I kept on fighting, however.

I lunged at him and managed to grasp his forearm. I twisted it with all of my remaining might. He yelped and pulled back only to attack me with the other arm. He just barely scratched my skin. I slapped his paw away and nicked him in the stomach. Leading way for a direct punch, I sent him back several feet and heard his ribs crack.

Leaves were being blown by the wind all over the place and even sticks were being thrown in as part of the debris. I desperately held my hand over my chest trying to ease the pain. It didn't help.

The Eraser let out a chilling howl that wolves do on a Full Moon. Within mere moments, Erasers surrounded me.

I was gasping for breath by now and becoming light-headed. The dark world becoming dizzy and I could feel Earth's rotation.

Out of nowhere, a sack was thrown over me and I lost my connection to oxygen . The walls (or fabric in this case) was closing in and I no longer could hear the noises from outside. I was a dead weight. I should've listened to Angel when she told me to leave. Now I have no idea where I am or where they're taking me.

Worst of all, I left Autumn alone even though I was warned.

* * *

I finally had air to breathe from. It felt likes hours… _forever_ since I was kidnapped. Now… now I was at the School. This is honestly the last place I want to be in the world.

I was in a large dog cage and flashbacks of the disturbing memories from my life at the School. They were like raging sharks in a sea of meat. I just couldn't fight them back any longer.

_I opened my eyes wearily. The cage was getting too small for me now and my wings hogged most of the little space I had. I could hear the White Coats from down the hall._

"_The director would like to give one of them better vision." A young man said. I looked nervously at the other members of the Flock. They were fast asleep. I clung to the bars out of fear._

"_Even better vision than they do now?" a woman asked, shocked._

"_No… night vision." The man specified. "He claims it would be useful for when they go for field tests. More so, for the people we'll hand them off to."_

_The woman became more interested. "I see… Do you know which one you want to run the test on?"_

"_They never said a certain subject, so I'll go with Subject #918."_

"_You mean…!"_

_They swung the door open. Light drifted into the dark room. My heart began to race even more and I attempted to get to the back of the cage, but no prevail. The White Coats walked up to me with devious and large smiles on their faces. I gulped._

"_Today's your lucky day, Experiment #918." The man unlocked my cage and they ripped me out from it._

"_Nooo! Let go of me! No me molestes!" I yelled out, kicking and screaming. I picked up on their frequent use of other languages. It means 'do not bother me'. "No me toques!" That means 'don't touch me'._

_The smirked and dragged me out of the room. The Flock members woke up and clung to the edges of their cages, trying to knock them over to get to me._

_Too late._

_I was taken to a lab room where they restrained me to a lab table. I was swinging myself furiously, but the restraints were too much. A White Coat pulled out a large needle with a green liquid encased. Other White Coats kept track of my vitals._

_Without warning, the White Coat stabbed me in the eyes with the needle. I yelled out in agony, the pain unbearable. Blood squirted out form my eyes._

_But, the experiment failed. I became blind._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: To begin a new month, here's a new chapter! I've had a rought day at school today, so this was a perker-upper. :) This I believe is the longest chapter yet. YAY! I hoped to enjoyed this THRILLING chapter! This is one of my favorites so far!**_

**_Please Review!~ {Thanks for Reading!}_**

**_Also, if you want to, I'd really like to hear everyone's favorite chapter, so feel free to send me that or tell me in a review! Thanks everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Because of Autumn_**

**Aura's Notes: Hmmmm, not much to say here. I like this chapter quite a bit and... wait for it... MAY HAVE A SEQUEL! Yay? Yes, yay! Though BoA isn't finished yet, I'm already considering a following story with a plot I think you'll love... Mwahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 10-

_A School's Secrets_

_3__rd__ Person: Omniscient _

The Flock, hysterical, was on their way back to Autumn's house. Max kept the tears back, but barely. Fang flew beside her, matching their rhythm so that they didn't crash.

"Max… it's okay… we'll find him… we'll get him back." Fang soothed, but it didn't seem to work.

Back at the house, Nudge's fingers dashed about the keyboard at lightning speed. And speaking of lightning, it flashed outside, lighting up the whole sky. A shiver went down Autumn's spine and her breath became cold.

"Nudge…" she breathed out. Nudge looked up at her from the computer. Autumn's eyes were darting about, their gaze untraceable. "Something's wrong…"

Nudge's uneasiness grew. _What is Autumn feeling? I don't feel a bad energy here… _"What do you mean, Autumn?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, the Flock burst through the backyard glass doors and rushed up to them. Of course, Angel closed the doors so that the storm wouldn't interfere. Just then, thousands upon thousands of letters were covering the computer screen.

"Guys…" Max choked out. "I-I…"

Autumn's eyes never left their spot, but they did widen. "Iggy's been captured…"

The whole Flock gasped and gathered around her. "How did you know?"

_Shoot! Lose the weirdness, Autumn! _She looked up at the Flock with a saddened face. "I… I just know, okay?"

Gazzy clutched his head. "I mean, we were attacked by Erasers and Iggy ran off on his own and… and… we… we didn't see him again…"

Autumn closed her eyes, held onto her heart, and drew a sharp breath. "_Dark… cages… all around me is silence… twisted memories fill me with horror, sorrow, and most of all, regret. The regret I left…_" Autumn instantly shut her mouth.

The Flock exchanged glances with each other and then back at Autumn. Autumn saw their mixed emotions and tried to ignore the fact and in doing so, changed the subject. "Uh… let's see what the computer says!" And she began awkwardly laughing.

Nudge, shaken, shrugged her shoulders and went back to the computer screen. The Flock huddled around. The numbers and letters decreased in size and dropped to the hundreds. Now, ancient writing joined in and the three seemed to form together to make a-.

"LOOK!" Nudge held her breath. The mix of words and such became full out writing.

Autumn read it out loud:

"_In the 12__th__ year of the Millennium, in the month of Sagittarius, near the date of a world's change,_

_The date too far,_

_The pain too deep,_

_We must foresee promise in shifting the way of life._

_In the 10__th__ year of the Millennium, in the month of Virgo, on an Autumn storm,_

_Red."_

No one said a word. Autumn read on:

"_Now, we will change the world at our own pace. We're engineering our own weather patterns and devastation. For now, writher they choose to survive or not is not our decision, but humanity's."_

The whole Flock and Autumn were taken back.

"Autumn… you were right! It did have information on it!" Max said, shocked.

"All of this…" Angel piped up. "Is happening now…"

"It's a prophecy!" exclaimed Autumn, "It's our death wish!"

Fang grit his teeth. "That means Ig's at the School… they have him under lock and key, no doubt."

Autumn bit her lip, knowing that what she was about to say was a leap of faith. "I'm coming with you."

Max put her hands on her hips. "Sorry kid, but this is for wings only."

"Then take me with you!" she protested.

"Sorry, no way-!"

"But I can help you!" Autumn blurted out. "Believe it or not, but I can be the help you need!"

"Not believing, and besides, we've gone solo without help for years." Max retorted, rudely.

"Wait Max," eased Angel, "we need Autumn there."

"No way!" Max sneered. "I'm not dragging her unskilled butt to the School!"

Though, against all odds, Max was outvoted 5:1. So, the team of five bird kids and strong-willed girl made their way across the country via sky to the most dreaded place on Earth… the School.

_Iggy's PoV_

I still waited in the cage and never yet made contact with anyone. Odd. I sighed and held onto the bars that locked me in this death-hole.

A storm was raging outside with thunder and lightning plenty. Even if the Flock did notice I was gone, I doubt they could make it in this weather. I mean, not only is it horrendous outside, but unusual beyond compare. The desert may only receive a few inches of rain if they were lucky, but right now, it's a straight out torrent!

Even more memories kept surfacing and I had no control over them… This one was before I became blind…

_It was a surprisingly quiet day. The flock and I were still locked in our cages, no surprise there. My wings had grown recently, almost outweighing me now. The feathers were cushioned up against the cold and unfeeling metal that surrounded me. It was painful, actually, and left gashes in my wings that healed the next day. The others have been luckier for their wings grew at a steadier pace._

_The door opened and a cage was shoved/ kicked through, sliding up between our cages. You see, my cage was separated from the rest of the flock. I was the healthiest out of the six or us, so they didn't want their possible illnesses to infect me and ruin "their experiment". _

_We all looked at the new cage with disgust and interest. Inside was a middle-aged girl with light brown hair. _

_Her cage was much larger than ours so that her teen body can fully lay down in it. She grunted, sat up, and rubbed her head._

"_Uggg… uggg… Where am I?" she questioned. One look at us and her face became twisted with sadness. "Oh my God…"_

_All of a sudden, her nails gradually grew. She rotated her hand right in front of her face, eyeing the claws that now came to a point and were sharper than glass. The other hand did the same. _

_Now she suddenly hunched over in pain. The girl clutched her head, careful not to jab herself. From the base of her spine slithered out an extremely long and furry tail. The girl was taking short and hard breathes. All of us gasped._

_Her ears grew out, long and pointed at the top. Those too, grew furry and, scaring/ shocking us all, they began to __**move **__up her head. She screamed out in agony as they replanted themselves as full-out cat ears on top of her head._

_Her tail twitched back and forth as her eyes faded over into a sharp blue color. Her hair became slightly fluffier and faded into a soft orange. And abruptly, it all just stopped. She slowly moved out of her position and inspected herself. She ran her hand over her newfound ears, gasping. After that, she pulled her tail over to her and it fell limp. The girl closed her eyes tightly and with much concentration, the tail twitched once again._

"_I-I'm a cat…"_

_I spoke up in a whisper. "I'm a bird… please don't eat me…"_

_The girl practically threw her hysterical emotions away and looked once again at her claws. "I'm going to set myself free… and free you poor souls too." Her claws slashed through the bars like butter… or even softer than that. _

_For once, no sirens went off and she leapt out of her cage with lightning speed. But just as she was about to slice us out of our cages, her one ear twitched back. As she whipped her head around, a bullet skinned her arm. The cat girl yelped out in pain, but as White Coats filed into the room. She protected us… she protected us…_

_3__rd__ Person: Omniscient _

After about 7 hours, the gang made it to the School and was on the verge of breaking into it. Once inside, the group stealthily made it inside of the building.

Guards, already prepared, met them in the main hall. The Flock took battle stances, but the men pulled out heavy duty guns.

Before any bullet was shot, Autumn jumped out in front of the Flock angrily.

"I'm tired of you, School!" she yelled. Autumn pulled the quartz necklace from her pocket and held it out in front of her.

"_After all, you killed my parents!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Mwahahaha! I love plot twists! Well, I'm going to have A LOT of twists coming up, so don't get too confused! Thanks everyone for everthing!**

**Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Because of Autumn**_

**Aura's Notes: ALright guys, I'm so sorry it took too long to update, but I had a HUGE school project due and now that's out of the way, I'm free... for now. :_:**

**AND, this chapter will Blow. Your. Because of Autumn. Mind. Prepare for a mass pile-up of Secrets, Plot Twists, and Horror/ Romance!**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 11-

_Because I Hear Voices_

"WHAT?" screamed the entire Flock, all except Iggy of course.

Tears trickled out from Autumn's eyes. "They… they killed them…"

"Autumn…"

_Iggy's PoV_

I clenched harder onto the bars. I heard it… I heard it all from a few floors below. Autumn _always _knew what the School was. She had experienced their pain. Could that mean… she always knew who I was? Was she just playing it off the whole time?

Footsteps raced up the stairs to my floor. Probably the White Coats trying to protect their "experiment". I closed my eyes and allowed myself to ease out the pain.

The door suddenly burst in. I snapped my eyes open, but it's not like that'd do any good.

"IGGY!" Autumn ran over to me.

"Autumn!" I held my hand out of the bars. She grasped it and came down to my level.

"Iggy… what have they done to you?" she cried out.

"I'm-I'm fine! But you won't be able to get me out without the keys-!"

"NO NEED!" Out of the blue, the bars were slashed and I crawled out. I assume Fang gave her the knife he found a while back while we were in Texas. She helped me up and I gave her a quick and well deserved hug.

"Autumn, I'm so sorry about your parents…" I hugged tighter.

"It's okay, you don't have to be. The important thing is that you're safe now." She pulled me into a momentary kiss.

No matter how much I enjoyed it though, I tugged her hand back out into the hallway. Gunshots became heard from several floors below and raging footsteps alongside them. I grit my teeth and hopelessly looked around. "Damn it!"

Autumn held onto my tightly. "Iggy…" whined her voice, quivering. I put my arm around her. Neither of us knew where to go.

_To the right, take the second hallway on your left._

I whipped my head around trying to find whoever said that. But, as the noises came closer, I took a leap of faith and lead us that way. Once there, the voice in my head returned.

_Now to the right, go straight until you hear a gunshot and turn an immediate left._

I did so and we kept going straight.

"Iggy, how do you know where we're going?" Autumn asked.

"I-I just know!" I huffed out.

Without warning, a loud gunshot came from behind us. I launched us into the left hallway.

_There is a room straight ahead. Go there._

We ran into the opened room. Autumn gasped and banged on the walls. "Iggy! There's nothing here! It's only walls!"

"WHAT?" I ran from wall to wall, knocking on them. No prevail. "STUPID VOICE!"

_There's a hidden switch underneath a tile on the floor. It has a slight blue discoloring untrained to the normal eye._

"Untrained to the normal eye…?" I whispered out. "But Autumn is, well, normal in a human way and I'm blind…-!"

I fell to the floor and began touching all the tiles. _This is the normal color: a white. _Since I can feel colors, this may be the only way to our way out… alive.

After much frantically searching the floor, my hand came upon an ever-so-slightly discolored tile. I ripped it out of the floors and pressed a small red button underneath it.

"Iggy! This way! A wall opened up!"

I put the tile back in its place and we rushed into the new opening. It closed up right after us. I was, at this time, gasping for breath. Autumn froze up at me side. She took a step forward.

"…Mom...Dad?"

"Autumn!" Two voices cried out. One of which… was the voice in my head. Autmn ran from me and to the other side of the white room. I heard the clinking of metal and them weary footsteps.

Autumn broke down sobbing. "MOM! DAD!"

They pulled her into a huge hug, their tears dropping down onto her. "Oh Autumn!"

I went up to them also. "You guys lead me here…"

Mrs. Miller hugged me also. "Thank you Iggy… thank you for our freedom AND our daughter."

I rolled my eyes and blushed. Both of which I don't do… _ever_. "You're welcome, but I'm _really _confused right now."

Mr. Miller tugged us back to the entrance. "Iris and I will explain later, but for now, your friends have caused the White Coats to retreat so we have exactly five minutes to get out of here and 2 miles away from the School."

I opened my mouth to speak, but her parents got us all the way to the entrance of the School within 2 minutes flat. We also picked up the Flock on the way and they too were beyond confused. Autumn, also, was mixed up in an unexplainable situation.

Once outside of the School, her parents stopped us for a breath.

"Okay Sherlock, now tell us exactly how we're going to get out of here." Max demanded.

"I know this is asking for a lot, but is there any way you can fly us into town so we can at least get a car to get home?" Mrs. Miller questioned.

"… You know?" asked Fang. Her parents nodded.

We've carried adults before, but the Flock was too hesitant for my liking about this. Somehow though, I persuaded them and we flew Autumn and her supposed-to-be-dead parents into the nearest town. We all took shelter in a café without a single customer. All of us squished into a deluxe booth.

"We really, really can't thank all of you enough." Mrs. Miller said, "I mean this is… one of the best days of my life."

"Now that the thanking is done for, can you please explain the voice in my head and why you were at the School?" I asked, concerned.

Mr. Miller sighed.

"Well… Iris and I… we were taken from our homes back when we were only teens and the School wanted to work out some of their "newest" experiments on us. They found a way for a human to use more of their brain power."

"Brain power?" Max repeated.

"You see, humans only use 10% of their brain, so the School aimed to see what could happen if we could use 50% of it… and there came us. Iris and I grew up for years in that hellhole, excuse my language, and we finally easily outsmarted them. We escaped and got married trying to leave our past behind us. Soon after came Autumn."

"Which explains her weird, no offense, mannerisms back at the house?" Nudge asked. They nodded.

"Autumn retained the "gift" the School gave us, though at a lesser extent. But, even though it has been 14 years, the School wanted us back… and they wanted Autumn this time too. We saw this coming and sent Autumn off on a plane trip to my brother's house in Florida. But…"

Mrs. Miller took over. "They caught us… and it was only a few weeks later that we heard what happened to…" She choked up. "Autumn…"

"That's right." Autumn whispered barely loud enough to hear. "Remember? I said when we first met that I was in a plane accident…"

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Here's the 11th Chapter of Because of Autumn! And, yes, this is not the last chapter, but 12 is the End. But, alas, not the End to BoA, because there's going to be a sequel!_**

**_I hope this Chapter really shed some light on this story and thanks for reading!_**

**_Please Review! {Thanks for all the Support!}_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Because of Autumn**_

**Aura's Notes: Yes, this is the last chapter of my highly-loved Maximum Ride fanfiction, _Because of Autumn_. I want to thank you all who've read, alerted, favored, and enjoyed this story. But, the wonder doesn't end here, for the sequel is soon to come! Please read the _Author's Note _at the end of the page. Here's a shoutout to all the Reviewers! Thank You!:**

**flYegurl**

**bookworm824**

**Kira Tsumi**

**RainRunnerStorme**

**sapphire17choco**

**zoey and stark101**

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwsomeness**

**The Illusionist's Wing's04**

**Jessluvswriting**

**Synonyms4cinnamon**

**AliceTheClone**

**Silverleaf2157**

**TheGreenLegacy**

**Odd'sgirl15**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 12-**

_**No End**_

I almost spat out my soda. "WHAT!"

"Well… that's what happened… the School sabotaged my plane trip…" She closed her eyes and drifted off, telling us her story.

"My parents handed me the ticket and told me to take refuge at Uncle Mark's house in Orlando, Florida. I knew that it was important for me to go, or else the School would come to take me too. So, I took a cab to the airport and got on the plane without too much trouble. Once we were over Tennessee, that's when the problems really went out of hand… I was fidgeting in my seat, looking out the window to the clear and endless sky, barely a cloud in sight, in fact. God was that beautiful. Anyways, the plane wasn't that crowded either, maybe 20 of us max. I was the only kid, though. As I said before, I spent most of time looking out the window. Then, I saw two small black jet planes fly up to us, and I looked at the other side of the isle only to see another plane on the other side. A sudden headache shot through my head only to leave but a second later. I knew then… I knew that the planes… were the School.

"BOOM! I was the only one to see them shoot down our right wing's engine. People began to panic. "GET THE CHUTES!" I yelled. People were far too scared to, however. BOOM! The second engine exploded and we were sent into a downward spiral. I threw the parachutes at the passengers and they, one by one, made it to the ground below. We were, what, about 2000ft above the ground and hurdling even faster towards it. By now, the backside of the plane was on fire. I shuffled through the smoky hallway and got the pilot, who was knocked unconscious by a jet sniper that shot through the window and hit him in the chest. I dragged him out of his seat and attached a parachute to him… the last one. I thought fast in how both of us had to jump. But as I pushed us out, the way was at first too much as I was flipped backwards, throwing my arms," she held her arms up. "Into the fire."

"Yeah… that…" Mrs. Miller stated, clearly uncomfortable by the situation.

Max interrupted the silence. "But the good thing is that you're all together now, right?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Miller replied, "And I believe it'll stay that way too. I think the School has moved onto… _other _projects." I knew he meant us.

"Hey Autumn, I heard you taking to your mom on the phone one night, though." I said.

She held back a chuckle. "I lied. You see, I knew you were listening so I made up the conversation. I'm a genius, huh?"

I smiled and held her hand, leaning in more. Max quickly put her hand between us and pulled us apart.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Nudge questioned.

"Well," began Mrs. Miller, "we're definitely going back to Cincinnati and going to try and catch up on the year and a half we've been gone."

"That's good. Then that means… I guess… we'll part our ways here." Max blurted out. I froze up.

"L-leave…?" I repeated.

"What's wrong Iggy? Don't you want to come back with us?" Gazzy asked sweetly. I didn't know what to say. More or less what to do.

"I… can I at least go back to their house… can I go with them?"

The whole Flock spat out their drinks. Angel was the first one to speak before Max went berserk. "Don't, Max, he loves her."

"WHAT!" Max whipped her head to Angel. "IS THIS TRUE, IGGY!"

I hung my head and closed my eyes. "Yes…"

Silence. Not a word left anyone's mouth until Autumn grasped my hand and rubbed it.

"Is-is that true…? Do-do you… really… love me?" she whispered.

I smiled once more and looked at her. "I love you… Autumn Marie Miller… now and forever."

* * *

We made our way back to their house. The Flock flew and I, for reasons that will never be known to bird or mankind, rode in the car for eleven long hours. And once there, the Flock and I regrouped, leaving Autumn and her parents for a moment to catch up.

The six of us were outside on the porch.

Fang slid his hand along the rail. "We'll head out for about an hour to stock up on supplies. You have until then to make up your mind-!"

"What do you mean 'make up your mind'! What choice does he have!" Max yelled. I bit my lip.

"C'mon Max, you can't decide for another person's life. It's Iggy's choice is he wants to stay with Autumn or not. I mean, what if someone separated you and Fang?" Angel pointed out.

Max winced. "Well… when you put it that way… I…"

"I'll make up my mind by then, don't worry." I assured them, "I'll have it figured out."

"… Alright Iggy… it's your call… we'll be back in an hour…" Max flared out her wings and left silently. The rest of the Flock followed suit.

I exhaled a deep breath and looked out sightlessly into the sky. It was almost dinner, but I wasn't hungry, just… tired. I can't believe life just rushed past these few days. I met her, I like her, I get captured, I get rescued, I have to leave her. Love… definitely; happiness… surely; right decision… only God and I know.

An hour later, as planned, the Flock met up with us in the kitchen planning to eat dinner before we flew to Niagara Falls for another fundraiser that Dr. Martinez was hosting. However, her parents called us into the living room for breaking news on the TV.

"And here behind us, you can see the thousands of kids, teens, and students rallying for what seems like Animal abuse. Here's the live audio:

"_Fight for School! Fight for humanity! Fight for life! Fight for the animals!"_

"And that's Martina Evens live from downtown Dayton, Ohio. Back to you, Kelly."

And no, this wasn't a normal rally. Those kids were like brainwashed zombies fighting for _the _School. As we all looked at each other with confusion and fear, the next chapter of my life began.

Chapter A: For Animal Testing.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Please Review! {Thanks for Your Support!} _**

**_Here's the long awaited Trailer to (name subject to change) Team A: A is for Animal Testing!_**

**"And it seems as if kids by the thousands have gathered in the stands to bring up the unusual topic of Animal DNA."**

**"Autumn and I will find out our own info on the School's new plot, don't you worry."**

**"Well... I guess this is good-bye..."**

**"Mom... what are the carvings for?"**

**"You'll need them. The Cat for Slyness, the Bear for Strength, the Bird for Grace, the Turtle for Luck, the Wolf for Courage, and of course, the Rabbit for Hope."**

_**Never lose faith!**_

**"Never leave me..."**

_**Never give up!**_

**"ROSEMARYYYYY!"**

_**Because when the whole world is against you...**_

**"I have to stop the School before the human race as we know it is lost!"**

_**You'll only have your friends to protect you...**_

**"No matter who's DNA we have, we're have one thing in common: Our goal."**

_**Autumn and Iggy are back for the coming of a new age... the age of DNA Splicing...**_


End file.
